


Brothers

by ZenoObsessed



Category: Akatsuki no Yona
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/ZenoObsessed
Summary: Shuten is sitting at home reflecting on his time as a dragon, watching his successor grow and learn the dragon’s power.





	Brothers

Shuten sat on the edge of his window sill. The oak wood seemed to give a little with his weight. He sighed as he raised the tea up to his lips.  
Old and gray. Geun always told him he would never make it to look like this. He smiled as he imagined him, Abi, Geun, and Zeno, all old, gray men bickering about what happened in what story of king Hiryuu’s time while their successors listened. He kept reaching out to find Zeno’s but he never could find him. Sometimes even Zeno’s light would blink in and out, of course, it was as strong as ever.  
Shuten passed it off as Zeno’s invulnerable trait. Geun’s light wasn’t doing so well. He grabbed his chest as he nodded. Hakuryuu Geun didn’t have much time.  
His successor managed to grab an apple for a young lady. He blushed as he gave it to her, who giggled a thank you. Shuten smiled at the teenagers. Happy times.  
Yawning, the tea doing its work, Shuten shuffled over to his bed. He sighed as he laid his hand over his eyes, his cataracts made the harsh light outside hurt some times.  
He was confined basically to his tool now. He hated that. Flexing his right leg, he could barely put any power into it. Last year, he had managed to break it.  
Huffing, he quieted his thoughts so he could sleep.  
The dreams didn’t help. Zeno again. Taking on an army this time. Shuten always had these dreams where he was standing beside him, unable to fight or say anything.  
Shuten balled his hands into fists as they butchered Zeno. His body turning into scales turning into a one man army.  
Then, his chest, Geun.  
Zeno stopped and seemed to notice it too. Shuten hadn’t noticed that Zeno has stopped the invading force, but he was still full of weapons. Shuten tried to grab one and pull it out but to no avail.  
Zeno was screaming.  
“Don’t leave me.”  
Shuten shook his head, “I’m right here, zeno! Come on!”  
Shuten jerked awake and grabbed his chest. Feeling Geun fade and his light suddenly wink out.  
Grief.  
Sobs over came the old dragon. He shook his head and a realization came to him. If he could feel Geun dying in his dream and that was real, then was Zeno’s youth and immortality real also?  
He slid out of bed and stomped out of the room.  
“Lord Rykouryuu! What are you doing,” a servant ran after him.  
“I need to make a trip,” Shuten ordered.  
“But the doctor said-“  
“I don’t care what she said! This is dragon warrior business. Write a letter to Seiryuu Abi! Tell him I am headed to King Hiryuu castle to be with Zeno. Hakuryuu has died,” Shuten said.  
The servant flinched back at the last statement and bowed, “Of course! At once, I’ll tell Mai and Rei to get your things ready for travel.”  
“Thank you,” Shuten said down, dragon leg aching, “Please. Let me be wrong.”


End file.
